Enbi Ren'ai
|shikai = Genri Soshite Mikomi |story debut = }} Enbi Ren'ai (艶美 恋愛, Ren'ai Enbi, literal translation: Beauty, Love) is the Lieutenant of the 1st Division in the 17 Elite Strike Forces and the Vice-President of Yamanika's Department of Scientific Exploration and oversees a majority of the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab (電波計測研究科, Denpa Keisoku Kenkyūka). She was previously an 11th seat in the 7th Division of the Gotei 13 and also lead a number of the experiments in the SRDI's Spiritual Ability Research Facility (霊能研究科, Reinō Kenkyūka) before she departed for Yamanika. Nothing is really known about her life as a Human, as she does not remember it. Appearance General Details Enbi is a petite and small girl with light, far skin, long black hair that she keeps in a bun, and dark purple eyes. Her nose is tiny, and thin, not very visible. Her cheekbones are lightly pronounced, convexed. She has a thing for decorative clothing rather than wearing the standard Shinigami Uniform. Clothing Enbi wears a dark purple kimono with white Lilies designed with beautiful eitiquette over her black Shihakushō, similar to Shunsui Kyōraku. It is secured by a dark purple sash, which is tied in a bow in the back. Under her sleeves, she wears fore-arm-length black gloves with white bandages wrapped around the wrists. The bottom half of her Shihakushō is replaced with black leggings and a knee-length skirt. Her Tabi and Zōri is replaced with heeled slip on shoes and long bandages that cover her feet. In Her Gigai, which she uses to visit the Human World with Kakushi, she abandons the bun in her hair and lets her hair down. She wears a school uniform, despite not being in school. The overshirt is black with three white buttons holding it closed. Her undershirt is a white button up and her tie is black with grey stripes running along it. Her skirt is black and slightly above the knees. She wears thigh high tights and black slip on shoes. Personality Caring, Compassionate, Worry-Wart Enbi spends a lot of her time tending to her duties as Kakushi's Lieutenant and one of the overseers of the clan. She mainly tends to the sickly and the children. She is very compassionate and kind, and the children have taken a liking to her, due to her motherly personality. She does not know where she gets this motherly instinct, as she did not know her parents and can't remember much about her life before she died. Children in the clan often tend to call her Kāsan Jiji Mikomi (母さん 時事 見込み, Mikomi Jiji Kāsan, literal translation: Mother of Promise). She cares a lot about the clan and especially so about Kakushi, her lover, whom personally chose her for his missing Lieutenant. She supports him in all of his endeavors, even if he is somewhat unreliant on her, or even if they're caused somewhat because of his actions. During a battle between him and a large group of hollows who escaped Hueco Mundo due to his ignorance during a mission, she told him that she would be behind him no matter what the cost would be. Her worrying nature is her downfall in some circumstances. She worries herself to great lengths about her friends and Kakushi. When Kakushi requested she stay behind and watch the Clan for him while he, Ryuku Kenshi and Mina Ushiko went on a mission in the Human world, she was worried sick about them all, so much so that she began to lose her sense of control and tried to go after them. Luckily the others in the clan were able to calm her nerves with console. When Kakushi returned she cried for nearly ten minutes, explaining to him how she had almost lost control and went after him, thinking he might have been hurt or something, despite having one of Yamanika's best healers in his squad. She was also worried about the rest of the squad as they had all been gone longer than the originally estimated time that was supposed to elapse. Strict, Deadly, Astute Enbi is a strict woman. She is very hard on her subordinates in the SRDI, especially the President who, despite his position, slacks off pretty often. She has to lecture him, much like Kakushi, to get him to do anything most of the time, and she also has to deal with a portion of his duties herself. During a contained experimental problem he was busy talking to a girl he was interested in and Enbi had to tend to the problem with the others for him. The Head-Captain is currently trying to replace him as soon as possible. She is also a deadly adversary. She can easily discern an opponents intentions before he/she even says anything, and she can read emotions like the opponent is an open book. In a fight between her and a rival Clan Mate, she immediately discerned the other's intention of trying to trap her in a binding Kidō before she even began to attack. She used this to easily take her down and she was quickly removed from the clan. She can also read an opponents emotions exceedingly well, she was able to read Kakushi's fake positive attitude without a problem. As his Lieutenant this may not come as a surprise, but she has also read opponents emotions and motivation as if they were once friends at one point in time. Kakushi has made note that lying to her is practically impossible as she has a very astute mind that she has trained for many years. Practical, Trustworthy, Intuitive Enbi is a practical girl. She has a strong sense of practical justice and abilities, rather than trying to do the impossible or thinking of the furthes off punishments, she tries to think of reasonably sound and practical outcomes. Kakushi and her have often come to debate on the practical outcomes of a situation, specifically pertaining to combat. Usually Kakushi has the farfetched ideas about the outcomes of his fights, while Enbi thinks within reason and remembers their abilities have limits, and sometimes rather than just charging in and destroying your opponents, it would be better to think out a good strategy and go in with a better chance of success. She is also very trustworthy. She has never and assures her friends that she will never go back on her promises. At one point, Yamanika was attacked and Enbi saved Isuna Uchikia from an enemy by being impaled by his sword to stop him from reaching her. Isuna screamed and asked her why she did that, and Enbi told her that she would never back down on her promises, that she promised she would protect her friends no matter what the cost. Her intuitive abilities are substantially higher than a good portion of the clan as well. She can discern a situation's outcome or possible events within seconds. She was able to predict an attack on Yamanika and prevented at least 40% of the destruction that would have been caused had she not been present. History She does not remember Her life before her death and during her time as a plus or even being taken to the Soul Society, so we will skip that. Life (Soul Society) When Enbi was sent to the Soul Society, she woke up in a small house in the middle of the Rukon district, it was pretty much deserted by all but a few criminals who had not been caught by the Shinigami. Enbi was confused as to where she was, and why she was here at all, and decided to leave and see what was around her. She wandered through the streets looking at the visibly abandoned buildings. Where was everybody at? This place also had a cold and dark ambiance. Wandering down the road with loose caution, some criminals caught Enbi and dragged her into the alley they made their hideout within. They pondered what to do with her and decided they would just use her as some sort of sex-slave, the idea of which frightened her uncontrollably. They began to rip her clothes up and she thrashed around violently, yelling and screaming in a desperate attempt to escape. Suddenly, one of the criminals was kicked into the wall behind them and knocked out cold. They looked up to see a Shinigami towering over them with his sword drawn. The blade slowly eased towards one of their necks and a deep voice bellowed and told them they were to release the woman. They immediately let her go, and she stood up, slowly moving behind the Shinigami. He told her to leave and that he would find her and tend to her wounds then. With no hesitation she took off in a hurried walk down the road and into another abandoned building, where she tried to patch up her cuts as good as possible with pieces of her clothes. Eventually the same Shinigami appeared and asked her if she was okay. She told him she was alright and that she could handle herself. Of course this was an obvious lie, as he could clearly tell she needed him before. He knelt down in front of her and used Healing Kidō to make her wounds disappear quite fast. This surprised her. She wondered who he was, and asked him as such. He replied "Shingen Nimotsu". Enbi told him her name and she asked him how he found her. He told her he could hear her shouts from down the way. He was doing a sweep of the area for any criminals left that they had not imprisoned yet. He looked Enbi up and down and asked her if she was a new aditin to the Society. She nodded and scratched her head, saying she did not fully understand where she was, and couldn't remember anything from her past up till now. He pondered for a minute and decided to take her to one of the better ''sides of Rukongai. Reaching the northern district, he brought her to his old home he had established back when he was once a civilian in the society; before he became a Shinigami. He told her she would be safe here and that he would come to check on her and help her tend to her necessities if she needed it. Enbi smiled and thanked him. After a few months of visitation from Shingen and his constant helpfulness, she began to develop an infatuation within her heart. She began to love this Shinigami who was always there to help her and check up on her. One day he came to see her, and she decided she would tell him how she felt. Shingen, was not in the same mind as she was, and told her as such, but tried to make her understand that he did truly care for her, as much as she might think, just not in the same way. She understood and left the situation alone. They became like brother and sister, he did everything to make her happy and protected her like a sister, much like she did for him, though it may be small in comparison to his ability to protect her, it was the thought and effort that he could see. During a crisis where a small group of Shinigami defected and began to attack people in the Soul Society, Pluses and Shinigami alike, Shingen had taken Enbi to a safe place he though nobody knew about. Enbi was afraid and had a strange feeling that things were going to end badly. Shingen hugged her and told her not to be afraid, and that he would protect her with his life. Enbi was stil afraid, but the embrace and the consoling words calmed her a little bit. A few minutes passed, when one of the three Defected Shinigami appeared in front of them. He demanded that Shingen hand over the girl and then allow them to escape. Enbi became frightened again, when Shingen shouted to the man that he would not hand over anybody and that he would stop him. That he would protect Enbi with his life if he must. Enbi began to cry and tried to stop him from doing anything dangerous, begging him to just let the man take her so he could be safe. Shingen put his hand on her head and told her not to worry. That he would keep her safe no matter what. The opposing Shinigami grew tired and attacked Shingen. Shingen dodged it and skillfully responded with a kick to his enemy's back, sending him flying a few feet away. The man suddenly disappeared from sight and appeared behind Shingen. He swung and sliced Shingen's back open, causing Shingen to fall to his knees. Enbi shouted out to him in fear of his imminent death, and Shingen looked at her with weak eyes. He told her he wouldn't let him harm her, even at the cost of his life. Enbi was scared beyond belief at this point. She was now completely sure her closest friend was about to be murdered in front of her eyes. Shingen stood up and readied to fight once more. The other shinigami disappeared again, but this time Shingen knew where to look. He looked to his left and lunged straight into the enemies sword, piercing his heart, and thrusting his sword into the enemies heart as well. Enbi screamed and sobbed in anger, sorrow and fear and ran over to Shingen, lying on the ground. He would be dead very soon due to the blood he has lost, and his heart was dying quickly. He told her one last time: "I promised I would protect you.... No matter.... what...." Enbi stuttered in sob-filled sentences before getting out a few words. "P-Please.. Don't die!" Shingen closed his eyes and uttered his last words. "Thank you..... For being.. my friend... Enbi...." Enbi screamed his name and sobbed hysterically, unable to control her emotions at all. Eventually the stress caused her to pass out and lay upon his chest. The other two defected shinigami were disposed of as well as Shingen properly put to rest. Enbi was taken into protected custody in the Seireitei. Life (Shinigami) In custody, she was asked a number of questions determining her relationship with Shingen who had a strong motivation to protect her, even by sacrificing his own life to do so. She told them he had been visiting her often and checking on her, also helping her with her necessities, among other things. They asked her how they met, and she told them she was on the verge of being raped when he found her and saved her. This caught the attention of one of the female interrogators who apparently had a strong adversity to sexually aggressive subjects, and sparked her further questioning. She asked if they did anything past grabbing her and lightly scratching her up and ripping up her clothes. Enbi shook her head and told them it was only because of Shingen that she was able to escape. The interrogator rubber her chin lightly, then both of the Interrogators left the room for a minute. When they returned, they told Enbi they were going to enroll her in the Shinō Academy to deem her abilities, and give her the chance to become a Shinigami. Enbi thought to herself that this was her chance to become the woman she needed to be, to be able to live on and be strong like Shingen, and protect her friends no matter what. She nodded and they brought her to a small but elegantly designed cell that she was to stay in for the night. They told her she was going to stay in this special cell overnight because they wanted her in a secure place in case anything else happened as, the Seireitei was still in confusion as of late. The next morning they came to her cell and woke her up. They told her that the enrollment was successful and that she would attend her classes in a few hours. Enbi prepared herself and went with them to the Academy. Upon arriving, the guard at the entrance greeted her and told her that he was a friend of Shingen's. This disheartened Enbi and she felt guilty. Then he said that she should not blame herself for it. Shingen was always a selfless person and he would want her to remember his sacrifice was for her betterment and the rest of the Soul Society's betterment as well. This made Enbi feel better and she smiled, telling him that she will become strong and protect her friends and the Soul Society like Shingen did. The guard smiled and said that he believes in her. Enbi smiled as well, and continued inside. As for her testing, first up was the Physical Exam. She got a passing grade of 77, as she was not a very hardened sword fighter and her physical strength was just above average. They recommended she take some kendo lessons and she should be able to perk up in no time. She showed an unnatural ability to dodge and predict attacks, which also contributed to their decision. The Physical Exam was mainly focused on the obvious: Swordsmanship, and Physical duress, but the other, less obvious abilities are what also determine the grading. If she had not posessed this, she would have passed with less than 73 points. Next up was the Intelligence and Mental Exams. Her score on the Intellect Exam was a perfect 100, she was deemed as a astute and very intuitive woman and that she was very perceptive as well. Her mental exam was passed with an 85. She was unable to control her emotions sometimes within strenuous situations, and had a tendency to worry severely even when nothing was serious enough to be worried about, she was compassionate, and trustworthy as well. She was also very practical girl, who could sense and deduce trouble easily. She also had a very calm and collected personality at all times. Her Kidō was up next. She was passed with a flawless grade, excelled particularly in Bakudo, and healing Kidō. She was able to heal wounds in seconds and block spells within the 40s, as well as a surplus of strengthened physical attacks with Bakudo spells. She also demonstrated an unusual skill that allowed her to use multiple barrier spells easily. This caught the eyes of the higherups as well. She graduated with a total score of 350, and was recommended to the 7th division as an 11th seat. Enbi began training her swordsmanship under Captain Komamura, who was delighted to oblige. Enbi was an below-average sword fighter, but she had the speed and competence she needed, so Komamura knew she would more than likely be able to learn and improve rather quickly. He trained her for a few months and made her hone her skills as much as possible to improve. Her skills increased but her effectiveness was still lacking. She could deflect and attack but she didn't have the power behind her attacks that she needed. Komamura suspected it may be her inadvertantly not wanting to attack with full force. He told her that she must fight with her full strength or she cannot exert her capabilities to their utmost extent. Enbi claims she does not like to fight unless she has to protect somebody. Komamura noted that this was an honorable mindset, but it is ultimately useless if you die because you end up fighting somebody you don't want to exert your full strength against, because then you can't protect anybody. He told her she should imagine she is protecting everybody, that she was protecting her friends and anybody she cares about. The Soul Society. Enbi tried to envision it and she began to feel the urge in her heart to protect something. She was imagining that she was protecting Shingen. This made her attack Komamura without warning which caught him off guard. While not expecting it, this sudden change of strength impressed him. He stopped her and helped her calm down. She apologized for her sudden outburst, to which he kindly told her it was quite alright. He said that he was impressed by her strength, and if she learned to use it when she was fighting, even without the need to protect anybody, she could make much better use of it. Eventually she began to understand and her skills and her strength increased substantially. She also began to study heavily about the SDRI because she desired to become a member of the SARF. She was adept with discerning spiritual abilities and was able to discern techniques without a problem in the midst of combat. The SDRI didn't give her a position, but they did allow her to participate and even lead a number of experiments that went on regarding studying the abilities of newly inducted Shinigami and a number of individuals that were on the criminal suspects lists. A few years later she was asked to travel from the Seireitei, to join forces with Yamanika, another branch of the Seireitei that had been built after a recent disaster, costing many captains and other Shinigami their lives, one whom she had been distantly monitered by for the prior couple of years as well.. They made note of her abilities, and decided they would appoint her as the Vice-President in the YDSEI, due to her astute personality, her intuition, and her discerning capabilities. Eventually she also was inducted into the Shintō Clan, during the time of Jiyū Shintō's leadership. She became one of the clan's most respected members, even compared to Jiyū himself. Once Jiyū was assassinated, Kakushi Rakkanteki was promoted to head of the clan and captain of squad 1, and due to her abilities, and her status, Kakushi chose her specifically for the position of his Lieutenant and as his subordinate. Over the course of about 2 years she followed him as his partner, and often lectured him because of his reckless drinking habits and his less than controllable temper. However she developed an infatuation with him that she wanted to tell him about, but was reluctant to because she was afraid he would brush it off. She made it sort of clear she had feelings for him, as she complimented him and supported everything he did with no hesitation. Though he brushed off most of it, he eventually began to suspect as much. When she came out to him, he told her that he was within the idea that she was infatuated with him for some time, but he was not attached to her that way, at least, not yet. She was disappointed, but she understood and left the situation where it was. Over the years they worked together, along side close calls, a lot of times he has saved her life, and some bonding moments in the Human World, he eventually began to feel the same way about her as she did. The two of them began to grow on each other and they decided to take the path of a relationship and see where it leads them. Since the last 6 years have passed they have managed the clan together as one and brought the honor the clan deserves. Equipment '''Shuriken: '''Oddly enough, Enbi carries a substantial number of Shuriken on her in battle. She uses them with Kidō spells, such as Byakurai and sends flurries of electrifying shuriken at enemies. It's a pretty effective technique if done correctly. '''Memento From Kakushi: '''She carries a small good luck charm that Kakushi gave her during a battle that they both thought they wouldn't come out of alive. It is shaped like the flower of life, and surrounding it is a flock of birds. She keeps it in her pocket and grasps it tightly when she is stressed out or worried. Usually she would be extremely upset when Kakushi was away, but this charm had a special addition to it: It had a piece of Kakushi's Spiritual Energy imbued in it, so she can sense his life force as long as she holds onto it. She does this whenever she begins to worry for his safety. Attributes & Abilities '''Intermediate Swordsmanship: '''Enbi is just above average swordsmanship, passing the physical tests with only a 77. Komamura helped her strengthen her swordsmanship through rigorous training, but she will likely get no further than intermediate for some time. She is adept enough to protect herself and fight with a sword when needed, however. '''Kidō Expert: '''She excels in Kidō, particularly in Bakudo and Barrier spells, and Healing Kidō. She demonstrated healing abilities that could heal wounds in under at least 3 seconds (depending on severity), and was able to block several large scale and physically reinforced attacks, along with high level Kidō by casting multiple barrier spells at simultaneously. '''Physical Prowess: '''She posesses an admirable nimbleness, and her ability to move quickly around enemy attacks with ease is something not to underestimate. She was able to move around and through multiple enemies at once to evade them and get past them rather than fighting them head on. *'Shunpō Practicioner: 'Her Shunpō skills are only at a moderate level of speed, but they're just about standard for an average Shinigami. She is oddly fast enough to dodge a plethora of attacks but she can't keep it up very much. She managed to dodge a flurry of lightning fast swings from an opponent but she couldn't keep moving and got hit quite a few times. '''Tai Chi Expert: '''She uses Tai Chi quite often in battle, usually to evade enemy hand to hand attacks, or to disarm them. She has demonstrated her skill more than once, by fluidly deflecting an enemies blows, and then disarming him and backing off so one of her partners can subdue him easier. She mainly uses it to help alleviate stress, and when in battle, she uses it to assist her comrades in defeating an opponent who relies too much on their sword. '''High Intellect: '''She is extremely intelligent, in fact she is one of the smartest women in the Shintō Clan. Her memory skills are phenomenal, and her discerning skills far exceed a good portion of Yamanika's finest sensory department Shinigami. *'Astute: 'She has been able to predict outcomes almost perfectly, and her ability to deduce the existence of traps in her surroundings, and her enemies intentions with ease is something to fear in battle. *'Situational Awareness: 'She makes herself aware of anything going on in her vicinity before even thinking of fighting. She has been able to dodge attacks that would normally be unavoidable simply by predicting the movement paterns of an enemy before hand. *'Strategical Genius: 'Known to the Shintō Clan as a sort of "Strategical Mastermind", as she has been the woman who plans out every mission the clan's members partake in, and also usually was able to control the flow of the battle with her quick and on-the-spot strategical skills. *'Practical Thinker: 'She is sort of Kakushi's other side of the coin in battle. While Kakushi likes to rush in and get things over with as fast as possible, Enbi likes to take her time formulating a practical strategy, in order to avoid as many deaths and or and major injuries as they can. Her practical thinking has saved them from a lot of nasty situations, especially paired with her astute mind and her strategical skills. Kakushi hasn't caused any deaths or serious problems with his lack of practical thinking but he has gotten them into many hairy situations. Zanpakutō - Genri Soshite Mikomi Genri Soshite Mikomi is released by the command "Fulfill Your Promises: Genri Soshite Mikomi" Genri Soshite Mikomi features a purple wrapping on the hilt over a white leather with a black flower charm in the center. The Tsuba is black and decorated with many copper and silver colored flowers. The pommel is also decorated with a flower like design. Genri Soshite Mikomi features a purple wrapping on the hilt over a white leater underwrap, with a black flower charm in the center. The Tsuba is black and decorated with many copper and silver colored flowers. The pommel is also decorated with a flower like design. The sheathe is Lacquered black with a purple wrap for carrying on the waist. In her Shikai state, the wrapping on the hilt becomes black. The Tsuba forms four sides, and develops a decorative wave-like design on it. When released, Enbi is enveloped in a flurry of purple roses and eventually wither and turn to dust, revealing her blade's released form. It is not a huge difference from the original weapon visually. Shikai Abilities *'Special Ability: 'Bara Toko Oyasumi (薔薇 床 お休み, ''literal translation: Rose Bed Sleep): Enbi envelops an enemy in a flurry of roses much like when she releases her Shikai. There is an outside layer and and inside layer. The outside layer is essentially a Kidō that serves as a barrier, except it has only one purpose: To envelop and contain the inner layer, which explodes. The inner layer is filled with explosive flowers that will explode in exactly 10 seconds after the ability is used. The reason it is covered in protective roses is because the explosing is fatal, and it could cause a substantially large vicinity serious damage if not contained. There are only two ways out, which are to either manage to survive the explosion, or to somehow dissipate the roses. This can be done if the right Bakudo spells are used, but casting them in under 10 seconds will be a hefty feat to pull off. *Murasaki Shindō no Tsutakazaru (紫 震動 の 蔦蔓 literal translation: Violet Tremor of Vines): Enbi turns her Zanpakutō upside down and thrusts it into the ground. A bright violet light shines from the spot where she was thrusted into, and then a tremor begins to shake the ground under her and her enemies. Cracks on the ground around the enemy begin to open and shine bright violet light. The opponents legs are constricted by thick vines and then ripped under the ground and buried up to his neck. This technique is meant to hold somebody down and keep them from running more than for fighting. *Gyokumon Igyō Teien (玉門 異形 庭園 literal translation: Beautifully Grotesque Garden): The blade of Enbi's sword forms into a grassy protrusion from the hilt, and grows numerous roses and various flowers and they will begin to fly off the blade and at the enemy at high speeds. The flowers re-grow in approximately 4 seconds, as well. The flowers are not particularly accurate, but they're deadly when they connect, as the petals are sharper than razors and can cut through flesh like butter if they are given the force needed. This can also be used as a defense mechanism; if Enbi combines her spiritual energy with the flowers right, she can make them surround her as a volatile shield, preventing any outside contact. Though it takes some time to develop the shield because the flowers must regrow before they can be used for anything. Quotes "Kakushi, how many times must I remind you that you have duties you must see to... You can't party all the time, you begin to slack off!" "I...... Shingen.... I'm in love with you. I can't help it.... Oh, you're not in the same mind as I am about this...? Well, I suppose that you are my closest friend is good enough for me." "I promise to Shingen, and to my friends, that I will protect my friends, and the Soul Society, even at the cost of my own life." "I... will never go back... on my promises to.... my friends... Because I don't lie.... to my friends, and.... I refuse to let my friends down.... I.... I will not let you hurt my friends.....!" "I will stand behind you, Kakushi! No matter what I must endure, and no matter what it might cost!" Category:Fanon Character Category:Shunpo Users Category:Kidō Experts Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenants